


【timjaytim无差】Rain

by yy0543



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Rain, 日常 - Freeform, 甜
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:02:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yy0543/pseuds/yy0543
Summary: 一个雨天的灵感





	【timjaytim无差】Rain

rain

 

最后一节课是无趣且昏昏欲睡的。提姆趴在桌子上，看着指针缓慢地行走。周围的人都窃窃私语着，讨论放学后要去哪里玩，而老师无可奈何地写着黑板，然后又把字迹擦去。

第一滴水落下的时候提姆还没意识到发生什么，直到雨水打在瓦片和墙壁上，发出啪啦啪啦的声音，滚滚雷声让教室震了震，他才知晓，下雨了。

午后雷阵雨并不少见，但云层很厚很大，似乎短时间是不会停下来的。周围的讨论声更大了，老师也控制不住，随后只好宣布下课。

即使下课了，还是很多人都不能离开吧，提姆心想着。他自己倒是带着一把小折叠伞，但无论如何还是会淋湿的。雨势太大，他最终选择和同学们站在门口，等雨小一点再离开。

一阵急促的脚步声声响起，他懒洋洋地抬眼一看，却一不小心把自己手上的书弄跌在地上。提姆没去捡起来，一部分是因为他确实不在乎数学课本的死活，但最主要的是，那是杰森•陶德。大他两年的学长，射击部部长，诗歌鉴赏大赛冠军，不良少年头头和他暗恋的人。

杰森似乎没带伞，他卸下他扁扁的书包，提姆知道里面除了几本笔记本和诗歌集外没有其他课本了，只见杰森抱着自己的书包，做势要跑入雨中。他一定会湿透的，提姆着急地想，未经大脑地喊出了“停下！”这句话。

“干什么？！”杰森狠瞪了他一眼，表情看起来是极度的不耐烦。提姆缩了缩，赶紧从书包里掏出自己的折叠伞。

看到那把蓝色的小伞，杰森脸色总算好了点，默默地接过来。他打开伞，雨水暴力地重刷着脆弱的伞面。提姆往后退了几步，蹲下来把跌落在地上的课本捡起来。

“你他妈就是故意的吧！”杰森看不惯提姆那可怜兮兮的样子，用力地把他拽起来，拉着他一起走入雨中。原本这把小伞撑杰森一个人已经很勉强了，再加上提姆，两个人的肩膀都开始被雨水拍打着。

提姆的衣袖很快就湿透了，而杰森的整个右肩膀都暴露在雨中。提姆偷偷望着杰森的肩膀，豆大的雨滴已经把衣服浸湿，露出底下皮肤的颜色。杰森似乎觉得那么湿嗒嗒有点不舒服，于是把自己的袖子卷起来，露出对高中生而言过于精壮的上臂。这可就太过了，提姆红着脸，却克制不住自己的目光。随着他们走出校园，风势逐渐加强，杰森握着伞柄的上方，尾指轻碰到提姆的大拇指。提姆低下自己发红的脸，指尖却不经意地流露出一种热度。

“握……得住……吗？”杰森贴在他耳边说着，一句完整的话被雨水打得粉碎。提姆点点头，好像他不会做其他的事情。杰森渍了声，转手握着提姆撑着伞的左手，身体也往伞里靠拢。两人的肩膀抵着肩膀，在寒冷的雨天只有两人相连的地方传出一丝温暖。

雨水已经淹或鞋的一半，导致他们每一步都走得十分艰难。提姆抬抬脚，努力地跨过一个大水坑，而杰森跟随着他的步伐，轻松地跨了过去。由于雨势太大的关系，周围都是一片朦胧的灰色，像是只有两个人一样。提姆抬眼看着雨水顺着杰森的侧脸留下，在下巴和颈项旁摇摇欲坠。一些顽强的雨水流入了杰森的锁骨之下，让提姆不禁好奇着那滴水的去处。

“噢，我到车站了。”杰森看着灰蓝色的盖棚，“拿好你的雨伞，别被风吹走。”

温热的手臂一下子失去了温度，他看着杰森站在漏水的巴士站，局促地用手指折磨雨伞。

“再见。”他小声地挤出这几个字，而杰森拍拍他的头，对他露出一个友善，难得一见的微笑。

这就够了，提姆晕乎乎地想，头顶上的雨水不再寒冷，连心里都是暖洋洋的。

如果明天也是个雨天就好了。

 

 

 

END

 

 

彩蛋：

罗伊：我给你做的超迷你防雷防紫外线的雨伞呢？

杰森：闭嘴！


End file.
